


Nowhere

by Lazeleh



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Post-Apocalypse, apocalypse tout court c'est archi triste, science-fiction, ça parle de vie et de mort
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-13 11:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11758548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazeleh/pseuds/Lazeleh
Summary: UA // Martin déambule entre les dunes de sables, seul, à compter le temps qui lui reste à vivre alors que la terre se meurt.





	1. Prologue : Le présent, et le monde s’achève.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back avec une fic à chapitres un peu space, un peu triste aussi, mais qui j’espère plaira malgré le sujet. Désolée d'être aussi un fantôme puisque je ne vais plus vraiment ici depuis que j'ai vendu salement mon âme à Christopher Nolan mais qu'importe, l'appel de l'écriture est toujours plus assourdissant. Mention spéciale à mes partener in crime que je vais lâchement surnommer ici Labruno (ou Flying Cunt) et Jardilande pour m'avoir botter le cul pour écrire (même n'importe quoi, surtout n'importe quoi). 
> 
> Je poste d'abord le prologue, qui est quite different par rapport aux autres chapitres puisque le ton et la narrations sont au présent (much pessimisme) donc voilà, hope you'll like.

**Prologue :** _Le présent, et le monde s’achève._

 

Le monde s’effondre peu à peu. Depuis quelques temps, les minutes se comptent, comme les heures et les jours. La terre n’y est plus, le son des abeilles comme le chant des oiseaux, l’herbe verte et l’arbre fleuri, écartés par la vase chimique. L’exosquelette d’une fin, désirée ou non qui se meurt sur le sol asséché par des vies entières.

Dans ses derniers battements, il y a un sursaut dans la balance de la mort, et le vert, l’eau et le vent se retiennent de justesse dans des oasis éphémères, propices à l’extinction. Les derniers témoins parcourent les ruines, traversent la flore restante qui s’amoncelle par endroits, comme des êtres religieux, afin de ne pas briser ces beaux souvenirs.

Martin compte ses derniers jours, comme chaque matin. C’est un comptage approximatif, bien sûr, mais il préfère s’adonner à une routine plutôt qu’à être surpris quand finalement, l’air et l’eau s’embraseront une dernière fois. Dans le désert, près d’une voie ferrée, la chaleur s’est retirée de ses températures irradiantes, et laisse planer dans le ciel une tiédeur temporelle, symptomatique des derniers sursauts de l’humanité.

Entre les dunes fraiches, Martin déambule comme un fantôme en écoutant sa musique. Le silence lui rappelle sa mort prochaine. Il le comble, du mieux qu’il peut.

Doué en peu de choses encore présentes, condamné à survivre, Martin préfère écouter ce qui a réussi à les réunir tous ensembles, lui, ses amis, et sans doute le reste du monde. L’appareil marche parfaitement bien, électrique, aussi sensible aux radiations que lui. Sa carapace de plastique noire le dévore de l’intérieur et le jeune homme espère qu’il tiendra jusqu’à la fin. Il ne veut pas mourir seul, dans le silence assourdissant des éléments. Alors s’ils disparaissent, qu’ils disparaissent ensembles.

La journée est comme un cycle. Le matin tout est calme, puis tout s’agite, puis jusqu’au reste de l’après-midi, tout se stabilise, et le soir, les lumières des étoiles fourmillent et accompagnent le tintement liquide des derniers astres. Comme une vie qui s’achève.

Martin y pense souvent. Individuellement, c’est assez vertigineux. En fait, il dit souvent « nous », plutôt que « je ». L’humanité, pas lui spécifiquement, va s’éteindre. Le souci, si ce n’est la perte de sa conscience, se concentre sur une idée plus abstraite. Qui pourrait se souvenir d’eux à présent ? De la terre, de la civilisation toute entière ? De la vie même, qu’il y a eu dans ce système solaire.

Les sondes spatiales ne sont qu’après tout, des cellules de ce qu’ils ont pu être. Un dictionnaire de mots simples pour recouvrir l’encyclopédie qu’a été leur vivant.

Des problématiques qui parfois le font douter, juste un peu. Par périodes, les idées noires fonctionnent ainsi, en meute, jamais seules. La terre est sa principale préoccupation en même temps qu’il culpabilise sur ses propres motivations. Le suicide serait sans doute la meilleure option, mais il n’en fait rien.

La vie de ses amis lui manque. Hugo lui manque, beaucoup.

Six mois qu’il est parti, sans jamais revenir. Martin le préfère savoir mort que fou, perdu dans sa solitude. La détresse lui a mangé les neurones, gentiment au début, jusqu’à lui contaminer ses souvenirs. Martin l’a vu tristement s’enfoncer dans une peur plus grande que la sienne, sans l’aider, sans rien faire, puisqu’il n’y avait pas de solution. Il l’a juste accompagné au-delà du possible, l’a tenu dans ses bras, l’invitant au réconfort humain, à la chaleur qui désespérément, a fait défaut à son existence.

Maintenant, Martin est seul, plus que jamais. Avec le peu de plantes vertes qu’il récolte, il lui arrive de créer des petites sépultures pour sa famille, pour les autres et pour Hugo. Invention unique qui, de ce que ses livres d’histoire lui ont enseigné, fait partie du sort de l’humanité. Tous ont une façon d’enterrer leurs morts. Quand il finit de décorer la terre des quelques morceaux de verdures plantées, Martin enlève son masque et découvre le reste de son visage. Avec précaution, il embrasse chacune des têtes, seul acte d’affection qu’il peut encore donner.

Aujourd’hui, Martin voyage entre les mondes détruits, mais jamais il ne se sent vide. Il a, en quelque sorte, appris à vivre dans la douleur de sa situation. Il respire, rencontre parfois la vie d’insectes et animaux survivants et danse de longues minutes sur la radio infinie de son appareil.

Accepter. Accepter son sort, sa déchéance. _La mort d’Hugo_. Et la sienne.

Martin s’arrête, en haut d’une dune qui donne sur un énorme laque d’eau infecté par la rouille d’un bâtiment qui sort de ses entrailles. Il revoit distinctement le visage de son meilleur ami en même temps qu’il admire le paysage que la nature, dernière battante, lui offre.

Avec précaution, il descend jusqu’aux pierres grises qui bordent le laque. Le bâtiment, d’une vingtaine d’étages, n’en montre que six. Les autres s’enfoncent inexorablement dans l’eau claire. Martin se penche un peu, impressionné  par la cavité qui s’offre à lui. Il l’observe un moment en écoutant les courts d’eaux qui s’échappent des fissures dans le béton. Des poissons aux allures étranges se frayent des chemins entre les carcasses et les algues rampantes. Le turquoise lumineux du ciel éclaire les nies cachés des écrevisses rouges carmins, intouchables par leur simple couche de radiation sur leur carapace.

Dans un claquement sourd, Martin détache une petite bouteille transparente et graduée accrochée à sa cuisse qu’il plonge directement dans l’eau. Celle-ci se remplie entièrement en une dizaine de secondes avant que des mesures n’apparaissent en gras tout autour.

-Effet 2 Gy…Permanent, murmure Martin pour lui-même en plissant les yeux. Cette eau n’a même pas cent ans.

Un bruit, lointain, comme un écho, le fait relever la tête. Hugo, dans son habituelle chemise bleue, lui fait de grands signes, au niveau d’une fenêtre, à quelques mètres.

Martin le toise puis l’ignore encore quelques instants avant de se relever en rangeant son matériel pour marcher dans sa direction. Son meilleur ami lui sourit quand il n’est plus qu’à quelques centimètres et le laisse passer quand il grimpe sur sa plateforme.

L’intérieur est envahi par la nature. Des herbes, des arbres chevauchent les murs et les éventrent de leurs racines. Martin s’y aventure prudemment et recueille quelques échantillons et fleurs à mettre en sépulture. Il se tourne vers Hugo, toujours assis sur le bord. Il ne le regarde même plus, figé dans un espace qui n’est pas le sien.

Sans un soupire en arrière, il prend la direction des escaliers. Les marches un peu moisies ne se défont pas sous son poids, et après cinq minutes, Martin est rendu sur le toit. Le soleil constant ne semble pas gêner la pousse des arbres et des branches qui forment un halo verdoyant autour du jeune homme. Un sanctuaire, comme il y en a des centaines, éparpillé sur les restes d’une civilisation.

Au fond, toujours sur un rebord, Hugo le regarde joyeusement en lui faisant un signe de la main. Martin s’approche de lui et soupire de frustration. Le sourire présent sur le visage d’Hugo s’agrandit alors qu’il invite Martin à venir près de lui.

-Tu ne devrais pas être là, annonce Martin d’une voix ferme. Vas-t-en.

Les sourcils d’Hugo se froncent, lui faisant perdre toute sa joie précédente. Avec gravité, il secoue la tête, les yeux tristes avant de les relever vers Martin.

-Passe ton chemin, réitère le brun sans se préoccuper l’expression affolée de son meilleur ami.

Martin se détourne alors en direction du sanctuaire sous le regard horrifié d’Hugo qui tend désespérément une main vers lui.

L’attraper ne servira à rien, puisque à jamais, Martin rencontrera le vide, et que ce garçon nébuleux qu’il voit n’est qu’un souvenir.

Entre les racines vertes, Martin sort un petit appareil de mesure. Ses doigts tordent une petite branche, juste devant l’aiguille qui transperce la peau végétale. Quelques gouttes blanches se prélèvent dans sa petite fiole vite analysée.

Une rangée de chiffres s’indique, et Martin pousse une exclamation de contentement. Avec entrain, il s’enfonce encore une fois dans la grotte de verdure ensoleillée. C’est au milieu d’une sorte petite clairière  recouverte d’hortensias qu’il trouve son repos.  Il défait son sac, sa veste puis ses chaussures et finalement, son masque.

L’air est pur ici, plus pur que dans le désert, ou près de l’eau. Martin se couche dans le fin manteau d’herbe qui le sépare du béton, les bras croisés sous sa tête. Quelques insectes volent au-dessus de sa tête, près de son front et même sur son nez. Des sortes de scarabées volants, béhémots de leur espèce qui comme les humains, survivent au détriment de leurs confrères.  Les papillons et les abeilles se sont éteints depuis des dizaines d’années déjà. Martin ne les a connus que dans les livres d’images, mais ils sont pareils à des souvenirs avortés : Dans sa mémoire depuis toujours, comme tout le reste.

La paix qui l’entoure l’apaise, dans son cœur, son esprit et bientôt, le sommeil lui ferme les yeux. Le corps reposé, les membres fatigués, il peut enfin rêver.

Quand Martin rêve, c’est comme si son cerveau se transformait en diapositive. Des couleurs vives et des instants d’une vie qu’il a vécue viennent lui chatouiller la conscience. Il ne fait jamais de cauchemar, mais souvent il se réveille avec quelques larmes aux coins des yeux, brisé par la réalité.

Aujourd’hui, il rêve du doux cocon familial. De sa mère et de son père, les deux seuls êtres qu’il a toujours aimé, et qui l’ont aimé en retour.

_Ils sont assis dans un jardin d’hiver, à l’abri des flocons empoisonnés. Sa mère le regarde tendrement en lui caressant le haut de la tête. Son sourire est si beau, si mélancolique. Il n’a jamais vu plus belle femme sur cette terre. Elle lui a tout donné, même dans ce monde si, qui n’aspire qu’à la désolation. A cette époque, il ne faisait même pas attention aux jours, rien ne comptait hormis la chaleur qui entourait les bras de sa mère._

_-Si tu es là, c’est que tu vis encore, alors tout vas bien._

Quand il se réveille, Martin n’ouvre pas tout de suite les yeux. Il attend patiemment que son esprit se remette en ordre. Le chant des insectes le berce une dernière fois avant qu’il ne redresse, une main sur le front.

A côté de lui repose le corps endormi d’Hugo. Ses cheveux sont un peu emmêlés  et son visage détendu parait orphelin. Sa cage thoracique se soulève lentement, nue par sa chemise ouverte, révélant une poitrine jeune, sans cicatrices. Son expression est chaleureuse et le rouge qui colore ses joues témoignent d’un événement passé qu’il a vécu dans l’intensité.

Martin l’observe, contemplatif de cette jeunesse qui remonte à loin.

-Je pensais que tu n’existais plus dans cette période-là. Apparemment mon cerveau en a décidé autrement, murmure amèrement Martin.

Ces quelques mots font tordre de fatigue le jeune homme qui ouvre les yeux en papillonnant avec difficulté. Il s’étire doucement avant de percevoir la présence de Martin.

-Tu es mort, fait remarquer platement Martin.

Hugo le regarde tristement, le visage embué par la fatigue. Doucement, il pose son front contre le poignet de Martin, ses cheveux venant lui chatouiller la peau découverte. Un sentiment de honte envahit alors Martin qui ne se dégage pas pour autant. Il reste juste, sans questionner son esprit détraqué qui lui fait ressentir la chaleur du souffle d’Hugo contre sa peau nue, ni même la douce pression de ses doigts sur sa main.

-Tu es mort, répète-t-il pour lui-même.

Après quelques minutes, Martin se dégage enfin du corps d’Hugo de nouveau endormi. Les insectes commencent à s’agiter autour d’eux et Martin se dépêche de se remettre en tenue. Gants, lunettes et masque. Les trois élémentaires.

Avant de partir définitivement, Martin jette un dernier coup d’œil au corps paisiblement allongé sur le sol. Déchiré en lui-même, il se mord la lèvre  puis se détourne pour ne plus revenir, malgré ses protestations internes.

Il n'y a plus rien à voir, plus rien à y faire, alors il continue.

 

 

 

 


	2. La coquille vide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'histoire continue (un peu)

**I : la coquille vide.**

 

> Et les jours suivent, et les mois suivent, et moi, je vois que je me transforme.

 

_Quelques mois plus tard._

Le soleil semblait brûler dans le ciel nu de tout nuage. Il était plus gros et plus rouge avec les bords flous, comme une ébauche d’aquarelle. Martin leva la tête un instant, réajustant ses lunettes teintées sur le nez. La chaleur ne l’affectait plus vraiment, et les rayons solaires n’avaient plus raison d’être sur sa peau déjà contaminée.

Ses mains étreignirent une dernière fois le sable blanc qui se perlait entre ses doigts. La plante qu’il venait de déposer dans le sable, enfermée dans un petit caisson de verre, brillait sous des faisceaux en arc-en-ciel. Il déposa un petit carton avec des noms inscrits à la main dessus puis se pencha pour embrasser le haut de la petite boite en fermant les yeux. Il se releva ensuite et parcourut les environs du regard.

Il y avait toujours une sorte de fond sonore apaisant. Un bruit blanc qui se confondait avec le vent qui soufflait sans arrêts. Cela faisait quelques semaines que Martin n’avait pas entendu d’autres bruits que les siens ou ceux de la nature ambiante. Plus de voitures, d’avions et de machines. Les humains se faisaient rares ces temps-ci.

Les dernières personnes qu’il avait rencontrées lui avaient laissé une impression plutôt mitigée. Un jeune couple légèrement fauché qui voyageait à motos sur tout le continent. Leurs deux visages, abimés par la poussière et la mal-protection étaient comme figés dans une expression de délire. Les poumons détruits, sans espoirs de retour, même aucun avenir de vécu, ils avaient proposé à Martin quelques heures de route. Bien entendu, il n’avait pas refusé.

Le jeune homme  traversa une nouvelle dune de sable, parfaitement lisse et blanche. En contre bas étaient enfouies des carcasses d’armes et véhicules de guerre de tous les âges. Martin regarda autour de lui encore une fois, mais aucun signe de vie. Il replaça correctement son masque et son foulard autour de sa bouche et son cou avant de se laisser glisser sur le sable fin.

L’endroit ressemblait à un cimetière en plein cagnard, entre deux montagnes dorées. Le silence faisait bonne figure à Martin alors qu’il marchait lentement entre les morceaux de métal inanimés. Ses mains gantées touchaient les bords décharnés de vieux aéronefs dont l’intérieur était complètement défoncé.

Marcher aux travers de ces catastrophes-là possédait un certain charme que Martin ne pouvait certainement pas nier. Ça lui plaisait, de voir ces inventions autrefois fonctionnelles, se reposer dans la tranquillité, loin des dernières civilisations. Un no-mans land qu’on lui permettait exceptionnellement de traverser. Peut-être qu’une de ces machines reprendrait vie et le tuerai pour avoir souillé ce sanctuaire. Ou alors elle se relèverait et tendrai un de ses appendices articulés pour lui serrer la main, l’invitant comme un ami malgré les horreurs que ses semblables lui avaient fait subir.

Martin continua sa visite, perdu dans ses rêveries, quand une machine attira son attention. La moins ensevelie, recouverte d’un vieux tissu troué sur la moitié de sa surface. Elle était plus grande que les autres, au moins cinq mètres de plus, le tout en partie recouvert par le sable. Il s’approcha d’elle, zieutant ses imperfections et sa constitution avant de jeter un œil suspicieux par-dessus le trou béant à son flanc.

Martin haussa un sourcil avant de pénétrer à l’intérieur. L’air frais vint immédiatement caresser son visage et ses membres, lui procurant une sensation de bienêtre. Des bruits de verres craquèrent sous son poids mais il n’y fit pas vraiment attention. Les parois de métal étaient recouvertes de rouille, et leurs écorchures laissaient sortir des fils électriques de couleurs vives. Le lieu était peu éclairé, seul le soleil était l’unique source de lumière, mais le jeune homme n’en tint pas compte.  

Avec attention, Martin fit le tour de l'habitacle. Il fouilla les armoires et les tiroir-caisses, eux aussi remplis d’une pellicule épaisse. Il trouva un vieux carnet imprimé de feuilles et tableaux dans une langue qu’il ne comprit pas. Ses yeux s’attardèrent sur les lettres finement rédigées, lui rappelant ses propres notes.

Il y avait quelque chose de nostalgique là-dedans, et une forte émotion le prit à la gorge au fur et à mesure qu’il contemplait les différentes annotations sur les schémas dessinés. Ces hommes dont les corps eurent sans doute disparus, d’une autre époque et d’un autre lieu, retrouvés là dans ce désert de martyre, avec pour seule attente le soleil aux rayons radiants.

De l’empathie, au fond de ses veines, de la pitié et de solitude. Qu’il aurait aimé les connaitre. Leur parler un peu, savoir de quel pays ils venaient, quelle a été leur mission. Sans doute ont-ils été attaqués à un moment donné de l’histoire, pendant une guerre que Martin n’était pas certain de connaitre.

Martin sortit alors de son sac à dos une petite pochette en plastique dans laquelle il déposa le carnet. Il en profita pour allumer un petit appareil électrique, sur sa ceinture, dont la lumière scintilla de bleu. Une jauge s’afficha sur le petit écran. Le jeune homme attendit quelques secondes avant qu’une série de chiffres ne s’y affiche.

Il fronça les sourcils, louchant presque sur les résultats étranges que son appareil lui donnait.

-Qu’est ce qui ne va pas…murmura-t-il en relançant l’opération.

L’appareil recalcula encore une fois, puis sous le regard confus de Martin, afficha exactement les mêmes chiffres.

Un craquement de verre le fit sursauter. Il se retourna, les sens en alerte, avant d’apercevoir une silhouette féminine descendre par l’ouverture par laquelle il était passé quelques temps auparavant.

Martin soupira de soulagement en voyant le visage doux qu’afficha la nouvelle arrivante.

-Valentine, tu m’as fait peur, souffla Martin en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

La jeune femme lui sourit avec bienveillance avant de venir à ses côtés. Ses pieds nus se transpercèrent sous les éclats de verres mais elle ne sembla pas s’en préoccuper. Elle portait un pantalon en tissu fin et un haut à rayure de la même facture, détonnant avec toute la ferraille qui l’entourait.

Elle s’approcha de Martin  qui détacha son petit appareil de sa ceinture.

 -Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, expliqua-t-il. D’habitude quand je mesure la qualité de l’air, je tombe toujours sur des nombres négatifs, vraiment négatifs, en dessous de cinquante quoi. Et là je suis à moins onze. C’est comme s’il y avait une source d’air pure ici, mais où ?

Martin releva la tête vers Valentine en faisant la moue. Elle haussa les épaules, aussi perdue que lui. Il se mordit la lèvre en regardant encore une fois aux alentours. Valentine l’observa quelques instants avant d’en faire de même.

-Je vois vraiment pas, grogna le jeune homme en mettant ses poings sur les hanches.

Valentine posa ses mains contre une membrane métallique, puis suivit une ligne épaisse de fils électriques attachés les uns contre les autres. Elle s’accroupit alors, faisant soulever un petit nuage de poussière, puis d’un geste, frotta sa main sur le sol pour révéler une petite poignée.

Les yeux de Martin s’agrandirent de surprise. Il s’accroupit à son tour auprès de Valentine, étudiant la poignée, attentif.

-Une ouverture à distance, marmonna-t-il, il y a une porte cloisonnée quelque part. Elle doit mener à un sas.

Il regarda Valentine avec intérêt. Celle-ci lui fit un sourire moqueur avant de rire silencieusement. Avec nonchalance, elle lui montra le plafond dont une trappe dépassait de par-dessous les fils.

-Mais oui ! s’exclama Martin en se relevant d’un coup. Ma parole je suis vraiment stupide.

Valentine suivit son mouvement avec plus de lenteur. Elle le toisa, semblant attendre quelque chose. Martin la remarqua puis lui fit un grand sourire enthousiaste.

-Merci Val, lui dit-il en lui faisant un clin d’œil.

Valentine roula des yeux puis lui fit le V de la victoire et il éclata de rire.

-C’est dingue même morte t’es toujours autant un génie, dit Martin en se baissant une dernière fois pour tirer sur la poignée.

Un bruit sourd parcourut tout l’intérieur, puis la trappe s’ouvrit, laissant descendre une vielle échelle en fer juste sous leur nez. Une cascade de particules s’effondra sur le sol et Martin dut reculer pour protéger le filtre de son masque. Valentine ne bougea pas, insensible à tous ces éléments.

Martin attendit quelques secondes avant de s’agripper aux premiers barreaux de l’échelle et de l’escalader. Ils semblaient solides malgré leur aspect corrodé et verdâtre. Il monta jusque dans un petit couloir, pas plus large qu’un gros tuyau d’aération. Des schémas et écritures de services étaient inscrits sur les côtés pour indiquer la démarche à suivre.

D’après ces quelques instructions, Martin devait trouver une manivelle afin d’enclencher le sas et ouvrir une nouvelle trappe, celle qui était au-dessus de sa tête. Contrairement à l’autre, il ne mit que quelques secondes à la trouver. Il leva le bras, et d’un mouvement rapide, la tourna sur sa la gauche avant de l’enfoncer dans le système mécanique.

Comme pour l’autre, il y eut un bruit sourd couplé cette fois d’une succession de claquements et notes métalliques. Deux petites fentes apparurent sur les parois, au niveau de la poitrine de Martin. De l’air comprimé s’en dégagea avec force et remplit totalement le sas d’une fumée blanche et froide. Martin réajusta ses lunettes de protection sur son nez et ralluma son petit appareil qui s’affola dès les premières secondes d’activité. Les chiffres grimpèrent à une vitesse folle, et bientôt apparurent fièrement les chiffres deux et cinq qui pour une fois firent tourner le petit iode dans le vert.

_Respirable_.

L’air se dissipa peu à peu. Au-dessus de la tête de Martin, la petite trappe s’ouvrit finalement. Des éclats de lumières se faufilèrent un peu partout sur ses vêtements et sur les parois. Il s’agrippa aux derniers barreaux puis se hissa en douceur.

Des dizaines de lumières, faisceaux et néons commencèrent à s’illuminer. Martin pu commencer à distinguer l’intérieur de ce nouvel endroit. Il y avait des bâches un peu partout, mais elles étaient fines et trouées par endroits. Il y avait un tableau de commande long d’au moins deux mètres, des écrans et des casiers en métal. Des fenêtres, comme on pouvait en voir sur les habitation d’antan donnaient sur le champ des ruines d’aciers

Après avoir refermé la trappe, Martin arracha presque son masque et ses lunettes avec l’impression d’être libéré d’un fardeau. Il se mit à rire en regardant avec émerveillement l’identifié poste de commande. Il se prit la tête dans les mains puis poussa un cri de joie.

-C’est dingue de pouvoir respirer dans un tel endroit, je pensais pas ça encore possible ! s’exclama-t-il.

Il trouva rapidement le groupe électrogène et en une dizaine de seconde, tout était allumé, lumières comme ordinateurs de bords.

Avec enthousiasme, Martin fit plusieurs fois le tour de la pièce, contemplant chaque objet, chaque recoin, chaque élément de décors qui pouvait paraitre atypique. C’était vivifiant. Son corps et son cœur battaient si forts en lui-même que ça en était presque douloureux.

Il fallait en dire, la découverte se liait à bien plus, bien sûr. Il y avait là une cassure dans ses habitudes. De l’air, si bas, en intérieur…Le luxe se réservait au plein air, quand le ciel et la terre étaient dégagés, et quand lui était seul avec lui-même et qu’il ne pouvait plus supporter d’être enfermer dans un filtre.

Rapidement, Martin s’empara de son carnet de notes pour en remplir une nouvelles page. Date, heure, position dans l’axe et description. Sans être un scientifique, il appréciait documenter ses passages. Se donner des points de repères, là était l’objectif de cette entreprise de reportage. Pour les autres, s’il meurt, et pour lui-même afin de s’affranchir un maximum de la folie qui avait atteint plus d’un de ses proches.

-D’où viens-tu, machine ? demanda Martin pour lui-même en relisant son carnet. Sa tête pivota d’elle-même vers l’ordinateur principal qui ronronnait patiemment dans le fond.

Martin se redressa d’un coup et glissa presque sur le sol en voulant l’atteindre. Ses yeux parcoururent avec attention le clavier, les sens en ébullition.

-Ils ont forcément laissé une bande vidéo, marmonna-t-il en tapant frénétiquement sur les touches.

Les commandes étaient dans un anglais plus qu’approximatif, mais Martin réussit à trouver des fichiers et des dates. Il fixa l’écran qui se démenait pour afficher une résolution correcte alors que les informations souhaitées apparaissaient au fur et à mesure.

-2119…C’était il y a vingt-ans.

Martin fronça les sourcils. Il mit en route la dernière bande vidéo. L’écran afficha une équipe de cinq personnes chaudement parés, masques et polaires sur le dos.

Une femme blonde s’avança et commença à parler. Bien sûr Martin ne comprit pas un traitre mot de son discours, mais le peu de montages d’images qui se diffusèrent en aparté l’aidèrent quelque peu à comprendre :

La machine n’avait jamais été attaquée. Ces gens  l’avaient juste abandonnée car ils ne pouvaient pas faire autrement. A cause du froid.

-Mais quel froid… ? marmonna Martin en repassant la vidéo.

Malgré les changements climatiques désastreux, Martin connaissait très bien sa position  actuelle sur le globe terrestre. Son cœur se mit alors à battre rapidement et avant de regarder la fin, il se jeta presque sur un de ses sacs de bagages pour y extirper une petite carte légèrement abimée.

Il la déplia tout du long, s’offrant une vue panoramique de la surface de la terre. Il chercha ses dernières annotations du doigt, presque en tremblant.

-Je suis en Mongolie…

Il ne releva même pas la tête quand Valentine entra silencieusement dans la pièce, discrète, le visage fermé. Son attention se reporta une fois de plus sur l’écran. Une inquiétude profonde se lisait au fond de ses yeux.

-Et eux sont en Sibérie, sa voix devint blanche.

Martin se releva lentement vers l’ordinateur central. Dans un automatisme vertigineux, il chercha le circuit auxiliaire, celui qui était en fonction depuis maintenant vingt ans.

_Il doit être en connexion avec les satellites, il doit avoir notre position exacte._

Martin se tourna vers Valentine qui l’observait avec compassion.

-Elle n’a fait que se déplacer, la machine ? Emportée par les tornades et les cataclysmes ? Ça doit être ça hein ? lui demanda-t-il d’une petite voix.

Il y eut un bip sonore et les résultats s’affichèrent. Martin lut tout d’une traite. A la dernière phrase, ses épaules s’affaissèrent et ses membres se mirent à trembler. Son corps l’emmena s’asseoir sur le canapé poussiéreux près de la fenêtre.  Une de ses mains vint se placer devant sa bouche pendant qu’il tentait de reprendre son souffle.

Valentine se posa à côté de lui, une main sur son épaule. Réconfortante.

-Les satellites n’ont pas menti. Nous sommes bien en Sibérie, commença Martin, la gorge nouée. C’est juste moi et mes appareils qui ne sommes plus à jour. La transition s’est commencée plus rapidement que prévu. Les oasis vont se former de plus en plus rapidement, n’importe où n’importe quand. Qui sait où se trouve le froid maintenant ? La Mongolie a perdu ses hivers, et maintenant la Sibérie ?

Il se prit la tête dans les mains, complètement bouleversé. Son monde sembla s’effondrer autour de lui, comme ses propres certitudes. Les derniers tournants de la planète arrivaient, il le savait, il s’était préparé.

_Mais pas si tôt !_ hurla son esprit.

Il ne voulait pas recalculer les mois, les jours et les heures. Les années, maintenant il faudrait les diminuer de moitié. Se préparer au pire. Il le faisait déjà suffisamment, mais c’était définitivement trop tôt. Beaucoup trop tôt.

-Pas maintenant, gémit-il entre ses doigts.

Une autre main vint caresser son dos, il ne releva pas. Hugo avait fini par revenir.

Il revenait toujours.

Épuise, Martin se recroquevilla sur le canapé, engourdi par sa propre panique. Avec douceur, Valentine posa sa tête sur ses genoux, une main dans ses cheveux bruns hirsutes.

-Dans quelques mois, tout au plus, murmura Martin.

Il ferma les yeux en se mordant l’intérieur de joue. Un violent frisson lui parcourut l’échine.

-Sur mon carnet, j’avais calculé qu’il restait cinq cent vingt-trois jours. Quel gâchis… Mais quel gâchis…

Ses yeux n’avaient pas la force de pleurer. Seule sa respiration lui échappait complètement, comme le flot de pensées qui s’amoncelait dans son esprit en berne. Ses dents lui arrachèrent des ongles jusqu’au sang. Le stress, la peur. La terreur.

Personne n’est préparé à ça. Jamais.

Le corps d’Hugo se coucha près du sien et il sentit la tête de son meilleur ami se caler contre son dos, là où il pouvait surement entendre son cœur battre. Un de ses bras s’accrocha près de sa taille, et ses doigts se refermèrent sur la main que Martin martyrisait.

La lumière du soleil commença à s’effacer au dehors, signe que la nuit allait bientôt s’éveiller entre les dunes. Les néons cessèrent de fonctionner d’eux-mêmes, tout comme les ordinateurs. Le silence régna, seulement perturbé par les respirations des trois occupants.

Martin ne bougeait plus, les yeux mi-clos. Epuisé.

Valentine coucha le haut de son corps contre celui d’Hugo qui avait sa tête près de ses cuisses. Sa main cachée dans les cheveux  de Martin se faufila entre celles de ses deux amis déjà entrelacées. Elle les serra tendrement, le visage plein de tristesse.

Elle ferma les yeux et Martin, avant de fondre dans le sommeil, joint leurs mains enlacées contre son cœur.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qu'est ce qu'on s'éclate, trop d'ambiance dans cette fic.


	3. L'avion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée pour le retard, encore une fois un certain film et un certain réalisateur sont à blâmer (ou ma désertion côté cinématographique). En tout cas bonne lecture !

**II : L’avion**

 

> _Je regarde le grand ciel, mais tu ne m’as jamais vraiment compris car tu n’as jamais essayé de le voir_
> 
>  

 

_-Tu crois qu’on est parti pour combien de temps ? lui demande Hugo, la mâchoire posée contre ses poignets._

_Martin hausse les épaules avant de regarder sur le tableau de bord resté allumé de leur voiture._

_-Trois mois, peut être quatre ? Ça va passer vite._

_-J’espère pour toi, grogne Hugo avant de se décoller de son siège et de sortir. Le froid le saisit un peu, mais il ne s’en préoccupe pas plus que ça. Il lève la tête vers le ciel étoilé qui les surplombe._

_-C’est beau, commente-t-il._

_Le vent souffle légèrement entre ses mèches trop longues sur son front, et ses yeux, éblouis par les lumières de la nuit, restent parfaitement ouverts. Martin l’observe quelques instants en silence._

_-Toujours, déclare-t-il finalement_

_Il sort à tour de la  voiture et rejoint Hugo qui s’est assis dans l’herbe bleutée._

Il faisait déjà grand soleil quand Martin se réveilla. Les stores baissés laissaient passer quelques faisceaux de lumière dans la pièce qui se réchauffait doucement. La poussière dansait un peu partout, sur les meubles, les ordinateurs et son visage engourdi. Avec difficulté, le jeune homme s’étira de tout son long en poussant un gémissement.

Valentine et Hugo étaient partis. Il en revint presque à regretter leur absence, maintenant qu’il se retrouvait face à sa solitude. Son corps refusa de bouger plus, alors Martin resta couché quelques temps encore à contempler le plafond décrépi.

_Que me reste-t-il maintenant ?_

Son esprit fonctionnait au ralenti. Il tentait, désespérément, de remettre de l’ordre dans ses idées et ses perceptions pour se réhabituer sur le temps qui lui restait à vivre. Plus court, plus vorace. Et lui, ne pouvait y remédier. Il ne pouvait même pas changer.

Martin soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il ferma un instant les yeux puis se releva en grognant. Son corps lui paraissait aussi lourd qu’une enclume, les os de marbre et les muscles ankylosés. Il déambula dans pièce, à la recherche de quelque chose à manger. Les armoires et les caissons ne contenaient plus rien de comestibles. Même pas des conserves antiradiations où des aliments en grains.

Excédé, Martin retourna auprès de ses sacs et sortit ses propres provisions. Il y avait tout ce qu’il fallait, des légumes, de la viande, en passant par le sucre et le chocolat. Tout était enfermé dans des boites à résistance thermiques et nucléaires, de quoi se conserver pendant des centaines d’années.

 _Bientôt ça ne servira plus à rien_ , pensa amèrement Martin, un morceau de pain fraichement gonflé à l’oxygène dans la bouche.

Il regarda un instant ses mains qui commençaient à noircir à leurs extrémités. La maladie était partout, même dans les lieux les plus reculés, là où l’air se suffisait à elle-même, les particules s’infiltraient quand même à travers les corps. Martin se savait malade depuis neuf mois d’un fléau inconnu qui peu à peu, lui saccageait l’organisme. Bien sûr, ce n’était pas ce genre de mal qui pouvait terrasser aussi rapidement qu’il était venu. Ça se rependait dans le sang avec lenteur, un poison qui s’installait jusque dans l’atome de vie. Dans la cellule du souvenir.

Hugo avait été atteint de cette maladie. Elle avait eu raison de lui, après quatre ans de luttes.

Martin ne s’en préoccupait plus, sachant qu’il mourrait avant d’avoir vu les premiers signes d’une grande dégénérescence et les visites intempestives de ses amis décédés n’en étaient que la couche superflue. Pour beaucoup cela ressemblait à un cadeau, un moyen de pardonner la violence qui serait infligée plus tard.

Martin l’avait pourtant à la gorge, ne sachant pas comment apprivoiser ce qui tous les jours, venait lui rendre visite. La vie arrachée de ses amis se confondait dans une mort immobile. Un purgatoire silencieux qu’ils devaient traverser et dont lui était le témoin involontaire.

Martin commençait à boire son eau quand un bruit lointain et imposant attira son attention. Il se redressa prestement avant de se diriger vers l’une des fenêtres. Il ne vit rien à travers les stores, juste le désert habituel jonché de cadavres mécaniques.

Le bruit se rapprocha, inexorablement, et il devenait de plus en plus fort. Et de plus en plus reconnaissable.

Martin arracha un bout de tissu d’un des casiers puis releva la fenêtre. Il se redressa et piqua une tête au dehors, le morceau de tissu sur son nez et sa bouche. Ses paupière se plissèrent au contact de l’air mais il ne fit rien, tachant de comprendre d’où venait ce son.

 _Trois minutes_ avant que son corps ne supporte plus la charge sans protection.

En bas restait le cimetière de machine, immobile et imperturbable. Le ciel était parfaitement bleu, lisse et c’était de là que le bruit venait.

_Pas d’en bas, là en haut._

 Martin scruta l’horizon, les sens en alertes. Le son s’intensifiait de plus en plus. A une centaine de mètres au moins.

_Mais où ?!_

Il resta perché encore quelques minutes, de plus en plus confus, avant d’amorcer sa descente.

Puis il le vit.

Dans le ciel, Martin vit apparaitre une forme noire et floue qui se distinguait du reste de l’océan de carbone. Ça oscillait, ça changeait de cape, ce n’était pas droit du tout. Un bruit de moteur, à n’en pas douter. La forme se rapprocha, plus près, plus visible. Et c’était ça.

Un avion.

Un avion dont le moteur dégageait une fumée grisâtre et disparate. Il paraissait grand avec des longues ailes fines et tordus, comme un rapace en basse altitude.

-Il arrive à tenir la distance, marmonna Martin en regardant l’appareil avec attention.

Il fronça les sourcils en regardant la trajectoire effectué par l’aéronef, de plus en plus maladroite. Le cœur de Martin s’emballa quand il comprit la manœuvre de l’appareil.

-Il cherche à se poser ! s’exclama Martin, les yeux écarquillés.

Sans attendre une seconde, Martin sauta au sol, prit ses affaires en les rangeant à la vas-vite puis ouvrit la trappe qui jonchait le sol. L’échelle était toujours descendue et c’était presque comme dans une succession d’actions un peu dingues qu’il se retrouva à terre après avoir glissé sur cinq mètres de hauteur. Il réajusta rapidement son masque, et ses lunettes puis sortit en trombe de la machine infernale.

Martin ne stressait pas vraiment, il n’était pas non plus à bout de souffle. Non il courrait juste à travers les débris d’un autre âge en suivant l’avion qui de plus en plus, se rapprochait du sol. Ses pieds frôlaient à peine le sol alors qu’il slalomait entre les morceaux de fer.  L’ombre de l’appareil le cachait du soleil, et le voir était maintenant chose simple. Un démon d’acier, en parfait état et monstrueusement magnifique.

Un vrai de vrai, pas juste un fileur de vents.

-HEY ! cria Martin à l’encontre du géant d’acier qui le survolait. A GAUCHE ! A GAUCHE IL Y A DES DUNES PLATES !

Une des lumières sur la coque arrière s’alluma d’un vert effervescent, et clignota, signe que le pilote l’avait entendu.

L’avion se releva d’un coup, créant un appel d’air en contre bas qui obligea Martin à s’arrêter pour se protéger. Il fixa l’appareil s’élever dans l’incompréhension totale.

-Mais qu’est-ce qu’il fout ? dit Martin à bout de souffle, la main sur le cœur.

L’avion fut  suffisamment haut pour que Martin puisse le voir de toute sa splendeur mécanique, éclairé par la lumière stridente du soleil. Il y eut alors un grand roulement, comme une pédale géante se percutant sur un socle en métal et l’avion vrilla d’un coup sur le côté sous le regard horrifié de Martin.

_Merde merde merde_

Martin suivit la direction désordonnée du monstre, se cramponnant à une des carcasses un peu surélevée pour atteindre les hauteurs avant que qu’il ne disparaisse de sa vue. Arrivé en haut de la dune, Martin reçut une petite bourrasque de vent qui le fit tanguer sur lui-même.

L’aéronef recommença une autre de ses manœuvres alambiquées, frôlant presque une pointe de sable qui se dégageait des autres. Il prit un dernier virage, plus serré et plus en piqué que les autres et s’effaça derrière une de dunes.

-Oh non, souffla Martin, le visage éclaté par l’effort et les émotions fortes.

Son corps l’emmena suivre les traces la machine sur les fines hauteurs de sable. Une angoisse vint lui enserrer la poitrine pendant qu’il tentait de reprendre une respiration correcte. Ses yeux lui piquaient et il avait une furieuse envie d’enlever son masque.

Martin chercha du regard une grosse masse grise à travers les reliefs, mais il ne voyait rien, même pas de fumée ou de feu. Il n’y avait même pas eu d’explosions. Il continua tout de même sa route, et comme à chaque fois qu’il était sur dans ces zones sans ombres et sans nuages, un fort sentiment de solitude s’empara de lui.

Et s’ils étaient morts dans l’avion ?

_N’y pense pas, n’y pense surtout pas._

Les épaules descendues, il traversa un autre passage de sable, au milieu de l’océan de bleu immense. Pas de bruit, rien. Comme s’il n’y avait jamais eu d’avion.

-Merde où est-ce que tu te trouves, gémit Martin pour lui-même en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Son petit appareil accroché à sa ceinture sonna d’un petit tintement électronique. Il jeta un coup d’œil à l’écran allumé. Des chiffres et des mots, et surtout une petite lumière si distinctive

L’air était pur ici.

Martin retira ses lunettes et son masque puis se ressaisit dans l’air frais qui l’atteignit au plus profond de lui. Un étrange soulagement se distilla dans ses veines, comme si l’oxygène influait sur son humeur, plus que tout autre chose, même plus que les radiations. Ses yeux fixèrent le ciel et les alentours, à la recherche d’un mirage.

Ses pas le menèrent vers une autre dune, plus étroite que les autres, et qui formait, avec deux de ses congénères, une clairière de sable.

Martin s’en approcha discrètement et ses yeux s’écarquillèrent quand il reconnut l’appareil, parfaitement posé sur le sable. Pas de débris, pas de crash, juste un avion parfaitement arrimé.

La première chose qui lui vint à l’esprit était de descendre directement en courant pour aller saluer ses occupants. Mais un sentiment nouveau et trouble l’assaillit soudainement, remplaçant le soulagement pas une méfiance tangible. Il scruta l’appareil quelques minutes, attendant que quelqu’un ne sorte, mais personne ne vint.

Martin siffla entre ses dents en remettant son masque et ses lunettes de protection. Sans un bruit, il se laissa glisser sur le sable fin qui forma un halo étoilé autour de lui. Arrivé aux pieds de l’avion, Martin retint une exclamation d’admiration à la vue si proche d’un tel appareil.

L’aéronef n’était pas très grand. En fait il s’approchait des standards avec une taille moyenne, avoisinant les quinze mètres de long à bout d’ailes. Mais il était de toute évidence, de très bonne constitution avec une soute qui pouvait servir de lieu d’habitation. Les moteurs comme le reste des assemblages électriques visibles laissèrent Martin pantois alors qu’il déambulait tout autour.

Ses doigts effleurèrent la coque qui s’échauffait peu à peu au soleil. Ils tracèrent des lignes imaginaires jusqu’à la pointe de l’aéronef.

-C’est dingue, murmura Martin en fixant les petits détails de finitions.

Il eut alors une fuite d’air, plus précisément, une dépressurisation se fit entendre assez distinctement en haut de l’appareil. Martin fit un bon en arrière, surpris par le bruit.

La vitre du cockpit s’ouvrit doucement et à cause des reflets, Martin ne distingua pas le visage de celui qui était dedans. Une main gantée passa par-dessus la vitre dans un geste plutôt maladroit, à la recherche de quelque chose. Elle tâtonna sur tous les bordures qui entouraient la vitre avant de s’accrocher à une petite manivelle à la toute extrémité. Elle tira dessus et la vitre s’ouvrit complétement.

Un homme apparut,  un casque sur les oreilles et des lunettes d’aviateurs sur le nez. Il regarda autour de lui avant d’apercevoir Martin en contre-bas.

-Bonjour ! dit-il en faisant un grand geste de la main.

Martin le fixait, incrédule et l’expression un peu ahurie.

-Bonjour ? répéta Martin.

Plus personne ne disait bonjour. C’était finit ça, on parle directement, on fait y va sans frein. On ne commence pas une phrase par _bonjour_.

-Merci pour tout à l’heure, commença l’étranger, j’ai eu une légère panne de moteur, il fallait que je me pose.

-Ouais ça je l’avais bien remarqué, répondit Martin en haussant le sourcil.

L’homme sortit entièrement de son cockpit puis glissa sur la coque sous le regard attentif de Martin. Il tomba parfaitement droit, habitué surement à ce genre de manœuvre. Il n’était pas très grand et portait une tenue d’aviateur légère. Son bombardier n’était pas très épais, presque aussi gros qu’un treillis militaire.

D’un mouvement ample, il dégagea tout ce qui se trouvait sur sa tête et Martin vit pour la première fois son visage. La mâchoire fine, bien dessinée, le nez droit, les cheveux gris et les yeux de la même couleur.

Pas si atypique que ça, et exempte de gros défauts. Un beau visage pour ce qu’on pouvait trouver ailleurs.

-Je m’appelle Yann, se présenta l’homme en lui tendant la main.

-Martin.

Il la lui saisit et la serra honnêtement. Yann lui fit un petit sourire que Martin voulut lui rendre, mais avec son masque qui lui cachait la moitié de la tête, l’entreprise fut bien vite avortée. A la place il lui fit un signe de tête que Yann reçut parfaitement.

-Qu’est-ce que vous faites dans le coin ? lui demanda alors Martin.

Yann regarda son avion puis haussa les épaules.

-Je voyage, c’est tout. Parfois je vends, parfois j’achète. Ce n’est pas grand-chose.

Martin acquiesça en silence avant de reporter son attention sur l’aéronef.

-Et vous ? continua à Yann en retirant le foulard qui recouvrait son cou.

-Je voyage aussi, répondit simplement Martin.

Il se tourna vers Yann.

-C’est un bel appareil que vous avez là, dit-il sincèrement.

Yann posa une main sur sa hanche en hochant la tête.

-Un vieux bombardier américain réaménagé et modifié jusqu’à l’usure, il n’a plus vraiment rien d’exceptionnel mais c’est une belle bête en effet.

Ils firent le tour de l’avion sous le regard amusé de Yann et commencèrent à discuter un peu, à faire connaissance. Yann venait du sud, de très loin par rapport à ici et Il voyageait partout, sans arrêt. Sans nation, sans attache. Martin se demanda s’il était conscient de leur fin prochaine, ou si même il en avait quelque chose à faire au vu de sa tranquillité naturelle. Etait-il au courant même des changements climatiques survenus sans que lui ne sans rende compte. Etait-il malade, seul ? Sans famille ?

Martin se présenta aussi, assez similairement. A la confidentiel. Voyageur, aux origines françaises, un peu scientifique sur le bord, reporter de souvenirs perdus. Une façon longue, plutôt imagée et bien ficelée de dire :

- _J’essaie de combler le temps_ _qu’il me reste à vivre_.

Yann l’écouta silencieusement, le visage détendu et sans jamais détourner le regard.          Il semblait à l’aise, et tout compte fait, assez normal. Un peu excentrique sans doute, avec une sociabilité plutôt naturelle, mais  il n’avait pas l’air _fou_.

Cela soulagea quelque peu Martin qui devint plus confiant au fur à mesure qu’ils discutaient. Malgré tout restait en lui une parcelle de méfiance, sentiment inné dans ce monde de chaos, mais pour une fois Martin décida de le faire taire, au moins pendant quelques heures.

Yann lui proposa de rester jusqu’au soir, pour discuter entre autre, manger ensembles  et se tenir compagnie. Martin accepta derechef, trop heureux d’avoir enfin quelqu’un d’assez décent avec qui parler plutôt  que ses copies somatiques aux apparences familières.

Le soleil se coucha bien vite, et les étoiles firent leur apparition tout à fait naturellement. La lune illuminait tout le désert de sa lumière argenté et Yann n’eut même pas besoin de trop d’éclairage. Une lampe à hydrogène suffit amplement pour eux deux.

Les deux hommes s’installèrent sur un banc de sable. Ils avaient mis en commun leurs provisions respectives, chose que Martin ne faisait pas nécessairement avec ses quelques rencontres. Mais il apprit bien vite que Yann était d’un caractère agréable et généreux. Il semblait vraiment sincère alors Martin le laissa faire sans piper mot.

En s’installant, Yann lui lança un regard moqueur.

-Tu devrais retirer tout ça avant d’avaler quoique ce soit.

Le tutoiement n’ébranla en rien le jeune homme qui haussa un sourcil confus dans la direction de Yann qui garda cette même expression insupportable sur le visage.

Il y eut un petit moment de silence puis Yann éclata de rire.

-Tout ton matériel là, expliqua Yann en faisant le tour de sa propre tête avec son doigt.

-Ah.

Martin se sentit soudainement stupide. Pas maladroit, juste stupide. Le rouge lui monta rapidement aux oreilles en réalisant qu’il n’avait pas enlevé son masque ni son foulard depuis leur rencontre. Et donc depuis le début, Yann ne voyait que ses yeux.

-T’es pas obligé hein, j’espérais juste voir un bout de la frimousse de celui qui m’a sauvé, continua Yann en sortant un paquet de son sac.

-Non non, c’est bon. J’y ai juste pas pensé, se justifia Martin d’une petite voix.

Doucement, il déroula le foulard autour de son cou et le passa au-dessus de sa tête. Yann ne le quittait pas des yeux et le regardait même avec intérêt. Sa main décrocha la lanière qui maintenait son masque puis le retira de son visage.

L’air frais vint caresser ses joues, son nez et sa bouche. Il se tourna vers Yann, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Celui-ci le fixait avec des yeux ronds, comme s’il venait de voir apparition mystique.

-Tu as quel âge déjà rappelle-moi ? demanda Yann en dépressurisant son paquet de chips.

-Vingt-huit ans ?

Yann hocha la tête avec admiration et Martin ne put s’empêcher de rire.

-Quoi ? sourit Martin.

-Rien, rien… tu sembles beaucoup plus jeune que ça, indiqua Yann, lui aussi un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Il plaça au centre les chips dans une petite coupelle transparente ainsi qu’un certain nombre d’autres plats plus ou moins élaborés. 

-Tu me donnes combien ?  pouffa Martin alors qu’il mettait lui-même à disposition ses boissons.

-Pas l’âge pour boire ce que tu vas nous servir là déjà, déclara Yann avec un sérieux outrancier.

Martin grogna mais dans le fonds, il était plutôt heureux. Non en fait, ça lui faisait un bien fou de discuter avec autant de naturel avec quelqu’un. Il ne connaissait pas grand-chose de Yann, mais ça semblait un bon début. Une soirée, à passer en compagnie d’une personne à l’esprit assez clair, à plaisanter où à parler de choses plus sérieuses, c’était là une bonne perspective pour le jeune homme qui voulait un peu oublier ses angoisses quotidiennes.

Ils continuèrent à se chamailler joyeusement durant tout leur repas, comme s’ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps. Il y avait là-dedans quelque chose d’extrêmement réconfortant, et peut être Yann était conscient et qu’il n’en disait rien. Comme Martin, il devait profiter de cet instant de repos. Martin se demanda depuis combien de temps Yann n’avait pas vu un autre être humain. Moins longtemps que lui serait la réponse la plus logique, mais il n’avait pas osé questionner le plus vieux sur le sujet.

Allongé sur le côté, la tête sur sa veste comme oreiller, Martin regardait pensivement la lumière qui les éclairait depuis deux heures. Yann était assis en tailleur et contemplait le ciel étoilé. Son visage était calme, mais dans ses yeux résidaient une lueur d’inquiétude, comme s’il était en plein questionnement interne.

Martin le fixa quelques instants puis soupira.

-Dis-moi Yann, commença-t-il.

-Oui ? répondit Yann sans détourner le regard.

-Où sommes-nous ? Je veux dire, ton avion peut cartographier notre position et l’identifier non ?

La question dû paraitre étrange à Yann puisqu’il se reconcentra sur lui, l’expression perplexe.

-En Sibérie, dit simplement Yann. La partie désertifiée du moins.

Martin se mordit la lèvre.

-Depuis combien de temps il y a-t-il une partie désertifiée ?

Yann fut visiblement décontenancé mais il décida tout de même d’y répondre.

-Depuis quelques mois seulement. A cause des grands oasis, certaines régions du monde ont subi des changements drastiques dans leur climat. Une petite partie de la Sibérie en a fait les frais.

Il soupira.

-Ca s’est passé tellement rapidement.

-Plus rapidement que les fois précédentes, grogna Martin.

Yann parut désolé.

-On ne peut rien y faire malheureusement.

Martin se redressa d’un coup. Son cœur se mit à battre rapidement alors que l’angoisse revint lui éreinter le corps.

-Il te reste combien de jours sur ton compteur ? demanda-t-il précipitamment.

-Quel compteur ?

Yann le fixa comme s’il était devenu fou. Martin lâcha un sifflement de frustration et se passa une main dans sa chevelure brune. Il entendait le sang battre dans ses oreilles, contre ses tympans  et sa boite crânienne.

-Ton compteur de jour restants, t’as dû le modifier depuis non ? Alors il te reste combien ?

Yann ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. Ils restèrent quelques secondes à se regarder et Martin aurait pu s’arracher n’importe quoi tellement son corps était monté en tension.

-Je n’en ai pas, avoua finalement Yann. Je ne veux pas vivre avec ça.

Martin aurait pu jeter n’importe quoi ou même hurler, s’arracher les yeux pour ne plus rien voir, ni la vérité ni le visage _désolé_ que Yann lui offrait en cet instant. Il aurait pu tout faire. Tout.

Alors il ne fit rien rien. Il resta impassible, l’expression fermée, hermétique au réconfort et à la douleur. Doucement, son dos se recoucha contre le sable chaud, comme un automate bien trop travaillé. Mais un automate quand même.

Yann l’observa, encore un peu, et il était étrange qu’il ne daigna pas reprendre la parole. Peut-être que la détresse des hommes ne lui était pas étrangère, et que comme tout le monde ici, il avait ses propres blessures à panser. Quels mots fallaient-ils prononcer, sinon ceux du silence. Martin ne le détestait pas de vouloir oublier le temps, alors que lui-même tentait vainement de le prolonger à défaut de pouvoir l’arrêter.

-Désolé, s’excusa finalement Martin en soupirant.

Yann regarda le sol puis releva la tête, un sourire triste sur les lèvres.

-Ne t’excuse pas pour ça. C’est normal.

Ils n’échangèrent plus un mot après ça. Ils se laissèrent, encore une fois, portés par l’air paisible de la nuit étoilée. La lumière de la lampe se tarit un peu, alors Martin en profita pour enlever ses gants. Le noir sur sa peau qui lui recouvrait les cinq doigts ressemblait à du charbon séché aux allures d’une pierre précieuse. C’était une manifestation physique assez intense de sa névrose, mais il en convint que si Yann le surprenait, il ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur. Au pire, il prendrait peur sur l’aspect possiblement contagieux de sa maladie, mais Martin lui expliquerait. De toute façon, personne sur la terre n’était en parfaite santé, tous souffraient, physiquement ou mentalement, d’une maladie.

Les étoiles lui souriaient. Enfin c’était l’impression que ça lui donnait. Son esprit s’embrouillait de plus en plus parmi les songes et les souvenirs perdus. Hugo devrait être là quelque part entre les dunes, à les observer de loin, méfiant. Valentine aussi, mais à moindre mesure, mais l’étrange faisait fuir les morbides habitudes qui prenaient place peu à peu dans sa tête.

Yann faisait partie de l’étrange. En tant qu’autre être vivant et respirant. Ce que, eux, n’étaient pas.

-Tu pars demain matin ? demanda Martin, après un moment.

Yann hocha la tête, pensif.                                                                                                            

-Je n’ai pas de raison de rester ici.

Martin se coucha plus confortablement. Il tira sa couverture qu’il gardait dans son sac sur ses épaules alors que le froid de la nuit commençait à se faire plus persistant. La fatigue était retombée sur ses épaules comme une pierre fracassante et son corps commençait peu à peu à le lâcher.

-J’espère que ton voyage se passera bien alors, déclara le jeune homme, un peu rêveur.

Yann ne répondit pas. Il semblait réfléchir, beaucoup, les yeux rivés sur le ciel étoilé. Martin l’observa quelques instants, s’imaginant que l’aviateur devait penser à sa prochaine destination ou à ses plans de vol. Le sommeil gagna peu à peu ses paupières et Martin ne fit rien contre, désireux de profiter des dernières heures qui lui restait pour se reposer.

-Bonne nuit, prit-il quand même la peine de lâcher, au détour d’un bâillement.

-Tu voudrais venir avec moi ?

.

.

Martin rouvrit les yeux et son regard se posa directement sur la mine curieuse de Yann. Il n’y avait plus que le bruit blanc et celui de la lampe à hydrogène qui comblait l’air autour d’eux, mais c’était comme s’il venait d’hurler sa phrase.

-Venir, répéta Martin. Dans ton avion là ?

Yann hocha la tête.

-Bah oui.

Martin, encore une fois, se redressa d’un coup, en oubliant la douleur que ses muscles lui infligèrent pour un tel départ en vitesse.

-Tu te fouts de moi ?

Yann fit non de la tête, et bon sang Martin n’avait jamais vu quelqu’un d’aussi sérieux de sa vie.

La proposition était dingue. C’était absolument dingue et il n’avait à l’heure qu’il était, plus les capacités motrices pour donner une réponse cohérente. Sa vision se brouilla et il entendait très clairement le sang battre dans ses veines. Dieu qu’il détestait quand son organisme lui faisait ça.

-Demain, fit-il en faisant un geste étrange avec sa main. Demain j’te dis oui, mais pas maintenant ok ?

Et il se recoucha violement contre son oreiller. Les derniers aspects de sa conscience disparurent en même temps que les pulsations de son cœur et ceux de ses souvenirs qui s’éclatèrent en mille morceaux. Pourtant un air pur et froid, l’apaisa.

Celui de l’avenir.

 _Tu devrais accepter, vraiment,_ murmura la voix décédée de son meilleur à son oreille.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yann en aviateur, ça marche étrangement bien. Du moins, je l’espère.   
> A la prochaine !


End file.
